The present invention relates to a device for the separation of gas from a liquid passed through a housing via a supply pipe and a discharge pipe substantially vertical thereto, the cross-section for the supply flow water in the housing enlarging.
Such gas separating devices are particularly required in central heating systems. The air separators themselves are provided in prior cases at the highest point of the rotary pump of a central heating. To improve the separating effect, such air separators are preceded by a filter.
These prior designs for the separation of air, however, suffer from considerable shortcomings; at the cross-sectional reductions caused by the filters restricted areas are produced which clog due to impurities. This impedes the circulation of the heating. Moreover, the filters present an additional display of apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and operationally safe gas separating device which can be connected directly in front of a pump without requiring further changes. In particular, it shall also be attained that the pump being filled with air when the heating system is started, is readily vented in order that it may feed water at least partially when starting.
In a gas separating device of the type mentioned hereinbefore, according to the present invention these objects are solved in that there is provided a flow divider in front of the point of deflection in the housing dividing the flow in a direction towards the discharge pipe and in a direction towards a stabilizing chamber in an unequal ratio in favor of the exit opening, that the stabilizing chamber has a connecting opening towards the discharge pipe, disposed a spaced distance from its central plane intersecting the discharge pipe, which is arranged above the center line of the discharge pipe, and that an exhauster is provided at the upper end of the stabilizing chamber substantially in a direction of the axis of the rotation arising in the chamber.
By this design according to the present invention a simple gas separating device having no interfering cross-sectional restrictions is obtained which is also substantially free of interfering cross-sectional deflections susceptible to noise.
The individual components of the gas separating device are also readily suited for large-scale series production.
Further designs of the invention as well as advantageous modifications will become apparent from the sub-claims, the subsequent specification as well as the FIGS. 1 to 6 of the accompanying drawings.